Talk:The Barney Movie (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-24.156.199.196-20130511142047
This is Hannah Doucette's Brand New List Bad News, Hannah Doucette does not want to have lots of memories from the years including Late 2002, 2003, and Early 2004 from Monday, Septmber 2, 2013 to Thursday, June 25, 2015, and Also she does not want to create some Custom Barney Home Videos with the return of the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth generation of Barney & Friends, and the Custom Barney Home Video called Barney's Career Fun! will not be released on Tuesday, February 6, 2018. Instead, she will create some Custom Barney Home Videos with the return of the second generation of Barney & Friends, Custom Barney Home Video re-releases, Custom Barney & Friends Episode Videos, Custom Barney Movies, Custom Barney Music Soundracks, Custom Barney Interactive Games, Custom Barney Books, Custom Barney Coloring Books, Custom Barney Magazines, and Custom Barney Toys, which will be release from Tuesday, March 4, 2025 to Friday, August 30, 2030, and she will create them on the Blog website at the apartment building when she's gonna move in 2018, and that will make her feel a lot happy, and It will make It a lot real, and she will start doing them on Monday, May 2, 2022. But not Summer 2013. When Hannah Doucette creates some Custom Barney Home Videos with the return of the second generation of Barney & Friends, which will be release from Tuesday, March 4, 2025 to Friday, August 30, 2030, and she will create them on the Blog website at the apartment building when she's gonna move in 2018, It will have the return of the Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ Season 3, Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, and 2000-2002 voices, and 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, and 2011 costumes, and Also It will have the return of the Riff Season 10, Season 11, Season 12, and Season 13 voices, and 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, and 2010 costumes, and Also It will have the return of the Season 4-6 Barney doll, the Season 3-6 magic sparkles where Barney comes to life, and Also It will have the return of the Barney & Friends Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, David Bernard Wolf, the 1997-2000 Bob Singleton, and 2000-2002 Barney Home Videos's musical arrangements and background music. Also When Hannah Doucette creates some Custom Barney Home Videos with the return of the second generation of Barney & Friends, which will be from Tuesday, March 4, 2025 to Friday, August 30, 2030, and she will create them on the Blog website at the apartment building when she's gonna move in 2018, It will have the return of the Barney & Friends Season 4-6 sets, the regular Barney & Friends second generation cast members, which they are not the grown up ones, The Barney Bag, The Adventure Screen, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Boyd, and Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. Also When Hannah Doucette creates some Custom Barney Home Videos with the return of the second generation of Barney & Friends, which will be release from Tuesday, March 4, 2025 to Friday, August 30, 2030, and she will create them on the Blog website at the apartment building when she's gonna move in 2018, It will have the return of the Barney Videos to be released on VHS, and Also starting on Tuesday, July 27, 2027, they will be released on DVD, and Also It will have the return of the Lyicks Studios logo on them, which will be from Tuesday, March 4, 2025 to Tuesday, May 15, 2029, and Also It will have the 2001-2006 Hit Entertainment logo on them, which will be starting on Tuesday, March 6, 2029 present. Also When Hannah Doucette creates some Custom Barney Home Videos with the return of the second generation of Barney & Friends, It will have the return of the Season 3 intro of the Barney Theme Song, which will be from Tuesday, March 4, 2025 to Tuesday, November 11, 2025, and Also It will have the return of the Friends Season 4 intro, which will be from Monday, November 17, 2025 to Tuesday, August 18, 2026, and Also It will have the return of the Season 5-6 intro of the Barney Theme Song, which will be from Tuesday, September 1, 2026 to Friday, August 30, 2030.